


Changing Our Destiny Pilot

by SoulSlayer



Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Raegalia Drakyx, or Rae, is the newest member of the Guardians and the new leader of Fireteam Paralight. But with her being the last of her kind, a Fireteam that can't be any more different than each other, and the Darkness lurking at every corner, will Rae even stand a chance?'
Series: Changing Our Destiny - Season 1 (A Destiny AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775149
Kudos: 4





	1. Eyes Up, Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up alone in the shadow of the Cosmodrome in Old Russia, Raegalianis Drakyx, or Rae, finds herself revived by a Ghost with new powers, no memories, and only a journal to her name. Now she must travel to the Last City and begin her journey as a Guardian and, eventually, a hero.

“Fallen! Run for it!”

“Everyone on the ship!!!”

“What about you?!”

“I’ll hold them off! Just go!”

“Quick! We gotta go!”

_***R O A R ! ! !*** _

“NO-!”

***WHAM!!!***

…

…

…

"... _*GASP!*_ "

A pair of silver eyes snapped open as a young-looking woman with short brown and pink hair and pink markings along her pale-skinned arm and cheek quickly sat up, frantically looking around. "Wh-wha...where...where am I?" She breathed, looking down at her hands. She had pins and needles everywhere as she slowly regained feeling in her body. She glanced down at her outfit - brown and gold robes and metal plates over a black one-piece outfit, matching boots, and black gloves with metal plates on the back of her hands. There was a golden logo on the loincloth of her outfit that looked like a small dragon curved around a sphere.

“Guardian…Guardian…? Eyes up, Guardian!”

The woman looked up to see a small white and gold robotic creature with one blue eye floating beside her.

“It worked…you’re alive! You don’t know how long I’ve been looking for you.”

“W-who are you?” She stuttered. “I’m a Ghost. Actually, now I’m your Ghost.” The Ghost explained, “And you…well, you’ve been dead a long time. So you’re going to see a lot of things you don’t understand.” The woman looked down at her hands again when she noticed a brown leather book lying beside on the ground. She picked up the book and noticed a metal plate on the front with a name engraved in it along side the symbol which she had on her outfit. “R…Raegalia…Drakyx…is that me…?” She asked, looking at Ghost. “I can’t say for sure…but considering not only this book was right next to you and it has the symbol you’re wearing right now, it’s quite likely-”

A loud screech of a roar was heard in the distance, interrupting the two. “What was that?!” Raegalia exclaimed. “This is Fallen territory. We aren’t safe here.” Ghost explained. “Fallen…I swear I’ve heard that before…” Raegalia muttered. “I have to get you to the City.” Ghost continued, “Hold still.” Suddenly, Ghost disappeared in a small flash of light. “H-huh?! Ghost? Where’d you go?” Raegalia called out in surprise. “Don’t worry, Raegalia, I’m still with you.” Rae heard Ghost’s voice inside her head, “We need to move, fast.”

“Raegalia is kind of a mouth full.” She noted as she began walking, “How about a nickname? Like Rae?”

“Rae. I like it.” Ghost agreed, “We won’t survive long out in the open like this. Let’s get inside the wall.” Rae’s eyes were drawn to a large building nearby, “You’re the boss.” Rae began to run towards the building, making sure to keep her eyes open for anything…unfriendly.

* * *

“…that…*pant*…was…*pant*…awful!!” Rae gasped for air as she slid against a nearby wall after finishing off the last of Fallen that had attacked her and Ghost. “Don’t worry.” Ghost explained, “As long as I remain in one piece, I can revive you if you die.”

“Wait. So if I get killed…you can just bring me back?”

“Yes.”

“Just like that?”

“Correct.”

Rae sighed, “This whole ordeal gets stranger by the minute. I’m an amnesiac, with only these clothes and a book to my name, in a world I don’t remember, fighting monsters I’ve never heard of, with a little flying robot that not only brought me back to life long after I died, but is able to do so over and over again.”

“I know it’s seems overwhelming, but I promise once we get to the city, things will be a lot clearer. Now let’s see if I can get us out of here.” Ghost flew up to where a small spacecraft was being held in mid-air by some thick wires and cables and began to scan it, “It’s been here a while. Hasn’t made a jump in centuries. We’re lucky the Fallen haven’t completely picked it clean.”

“Will it fly?” Rae asked, concern and worry laced in her voice as she got to her feet. “I can make it work.” Ghost replied before disappearing into the ship. Not even two seconds later, the ships engines roared to life as the lights began to flicker on, and the ship began hovering in the air. “You did it!” Rae cheered. “Ok…it’s not going to break orbit, but it should just get us to the City. Now…about that transmat…”

_***ROAR!!!*** _

Ghost was cut off by a small group of Fallen crawling into the room via a hole in the wall. Rae aimed her gun at them but was stopped by Ghost, “Bringing you in.”

“Huh- WHOA!!” Rae suddenly found herself inside the ship, “That was a thing!” The ship began to take off into the air, narrowly missing the attacks from the Fallen. “We can come back for them when you’re ready.” Ghost explained, “Let’s get you home.” As the ship soared into the sky, Rae began to read the pages of the book she found. Rae furrowed her brow as she flicked through the pages. Each page had runes of some sort written on each page that she couldn't understand but they felt familiar to her. She kept flicking through the book until she got to the last page which was written in English.

'This is to my future self if I die and get reborn (and have this book by some miracle). Your name is Raegalia Drakyx. You're a 236 year-old Paralian from Tribe Fang. Paralians are worshippers of Paragon - a dragon born from the Traveller's Light. The mark on your face can revive another person if needed but you will die with them if they die again. Maybe you'll find a better use of it than your past self. As I'm writing this, you and the last surviving members of your tribe are making their way to the Cosmodrome in Old Russia in hopes of travelling to the Last City to seek refuge. If you're reading this, it obviously didn't work in our favour. Be safe out there.'

“So…I guess I was gonna end up there either way, huh?” Rae muttered to herself with a chuckle, “Well...let’s see where this will lead.”

* * *

“W-whoa!” Rae exclaimed as she found herself landing on solid ground. “And she sticks the landing!” Rae cheered before glancing around in awe, “Oh wow! This place is beautiful!”

“Welcome to the last safe city on Earth – the only place the Traveller can still protect.” Ghost announced as he reappeared beside the Paralian, “It took centuries to build. Now…we’re counting every day it stands. And this tower…” Ghost flew a few feet ahead, “…is where the Guardians live.”

“Amazing…” Rae gasped in awe as she gazed at the other Guardians walking around. Some waved to her and she waved back. Ghost began explaining the basics of being a guardian as they walked towards the tower, “There are three guardian classes: Titan, Hunter, and Warlock. Judging by your skills back at the Cosmodrome, you seem to be best fitted to the Warlock class. They use arcane abilities gifted by the Traveller for both attacking and defending.”

“Cool!” Rae grinned, her eyes brimming with excitement, “So where do I start?”

“First we’ll be meeting the head Vanguards.”

“Vanguards?”

“Vanguards are the Guardian elites and are in charge of training and providing equipment and armour for their respective classes.”

“Wait. I just got here and I’m meeting the elites right off the bat?!”

“Don’t worry too much about it. You’ll be fine.”

“Easier said than done…”

* * *

Rae peaked around the corner into the meeting room, trying to stay out of sight, where she saw three figures standing around a large table discussing something. “Are they the Vanguards?” Rae whispered as she took a few steps away from the corner, staying out of sight. “Yes.” Ghost replied, “Aren’t you going in?”

“I dunno…I’m a little nervous to be honest.”

“Can I help you?”

Rae jumped in surprise upon hearing the eerie-sounding voice behind her. She turned around to see a woman in dark clothing and armour with her eyes covered by cloth. The first thing Rae noticed was that she had three glowing green eyes with a dark substance streaming from under the cloth that was covering them, and she was holding a stone that was glowing the same colour. “Oh, uh…sorry. I hope I didn’t disturb you.” Rae apologised, “I’m just…a bit nervous about meeting the Vanguards.”

“This is Eris Morn.” Ghost explained, “She’s the Vanguard’s expert on Hive lore.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Raegalia. But you can call me Rae.”

“Welcome." Eris nodded with an unchanging expression, "Don't be nervous about conversing with the Vanguard. They are mature and professional Guaridans…most of them, at least.”

“Most of them?” Rae asked, raising an eyebrow. “Cayde is…an exception.” A slightly irritated look crossed Eris's features.

“Who’s Cayde?”

“Cayde-6.” Ghost answered, “He’s the Hunter Vanguard. He’s…how do I put this…not exactly what you’d expect from a mentor figure…”

“Be yourself. They won't judge much.” Eris added before leaving.

“Thank you!” Rae called after her before taking a deep breath and exhaling, “She’s right. I’ll just be myself. I can do that!”

“That’s the spirit!” Ghost nodded, “I’ll be right beside you.”

“Ok. Here we go!” Rae turned the corner and made her way towards the table where the three Vanguards were.

…and then she fell down the small flight of stairs.

“GYAH!!!” Rae yelled as she faceplanted the ground. “Oh! Are you alright, Rae?” Ghost exclaimed. “Y-yeah…I, uh...totally meant to do that…”

“Don’t worry about it. Every Guardian falls down those stairs at least once.” Rae heard another voice speak, “Here, let me help ya up.” Rae lifted her head to see a gloved hand reach out in front of her. Rae took it and was helped to her feet, where she saw who helped her up; a blue and silver Exo with light aqua blue eyes. He wore a hooded cape over his armour and had a metal horn sticking out from under the hood. “I’m guessing you’re new, huh?” The Exo spoke. Rae noticed his mouth glowed orange when he spoke. Rae nodded, “Y-yeah. I’m Rae. I’m a Warlock.” The Exo laughed a little. “What?” Rae asked confused. “Ok, so see her?” He pointed over to a human with magenta robes with a pile of books around her who was watching this whole scene play out from across the table, “She’s in charge of all the Warlocks and her name is Ikora…Rey. No joke.”

“Well, I suppose that means she's destined to be a great Warlock. That or she'll have infinite patience to deal with your antics, Cayde.” Ikora chuckled. A voice cleared their throat from the other end of the table. A pale blue Awoken was staring at Rae with a serious expression. ‘Scary!’ Rae squeaked in her head before recomposing herself. “Welcome.” The awoken began, “I am Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard. Ikora Rey is the Vanguard for Warlocks, and Cayde-6 is the Vanguard for Hunters.”

“You can call me Cayde.” Cayde added. “And you are?” Zavala continued. “Oh! I’m Raegalia Drakyx, Rae for short. I’m a Paralian Warlock. I was revived by Ghost in Old Russia after I died there trying to get to the Last City. It's an honor to be here.”

Zavala seemed surprised, “You have memories of your past life?”

“Well…kinda. I found this journal when I was revived. It's full of a language I don't understand but the last page was in English and explained a few things. Not everything though. Just basic things like my name and stuff.”

"May I take a look?" Ikora asked. Rae nodded and handed her the journal. "Interesting...I don't believe I've seen anything like this." Ikora mused as she looked over the pages before handing it back, "I'm sorry I couldn't be of help."

"It's okay. The last page kinda summed it up for me." Rae replied as she took back the journal. “Well, either way, welcome to the Last City, Guardian.” Ikora began, “I’ll have some armour sorted out for you. As for a fireteam, there should be one we can assign you to.”

“Fireteam?”

“Usually Guardians are assigned to teams of three or more.” Ghost began, “They normally consist of one of each class. It makes taking on missions easier.”

“Let’s see…” Ikora scrolled through a small tablet before speaking, “There’s a pair of new guardians who need a Warlock to complete their fireteam. They consist of a Hunter who has been with us for a few weeks now, and a Titan who has been here for a little over two months. Since the three of you are fairly new here, you should be able to get on fine. Any questions?”

“No problems here.” Rae smiled. “Enthusiastic. Good. You’ll need that energy for the Hunter…” Ikora muttered the last part under her breath before continuing, “I’ll have them meet you near Banshee-44's stall. If you need anything, you know where to find us.”

“Roger that! Thanks again for this. I really appreciate it.” Rae grinned. “Stay safe out there, Guardian.” Ikora nodded as she returned to looking through the pile of books on the table. “Hey!” Cayde whispered, “Take me with you…I hate this job…”

“Don’t even think about it, Cayde.” Zavala shot Cayde a glare. Rae just waved and mouthed a ‘Sorry!’ before heading up the steps, not tripping this time, and made her way to the gunsmiths.

* * *

“So this is Banshee's stall.” Ghost began, “Now where are the two-“

“Oi! Newbie!”

Rae looked around in confusion.

“Above you!”

Rae looked up to see a figure sitting in the branches of a nearby tree. The figure hopped down onto the ground where Rae could see them better. The figure was a young-looking Awoken with pale blue skin, bright fiery-orange eyes and dark red hair that faded to bronze and gold at the tips. She had pale yellow, orange and red markings on her face and her hair covered her right eye. She wore a black one-piece outfit with a red and gold breastplate, matching boots, a torn red skirt, metal shoulder pads and knee protectors, a brown leather belt with pouches attached and a brown, torn, hooded cape flowing behind her.

“S’up?”

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Rise Up, Fireteam Paralight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae is introduced to her new Fireteammates: a hot-headed and reckless Awoken Hunter named Blaze Kiria, and a mute but friendly human Titan named Adam. Will they be able to work together or will they fall apart?

“S’up?”

Rae stared in awe at the Awoken that stood before her. “What? Never seen an Awoken before? I thought you would’ve met Commander Grumpy by now.” The Awoken laughed. Rae shook her head as she snapped out of her awestruck state, “Er, sorry! I didn’t mean to stare. I’m Rae.”

“Blaisel Kiria. But you can call me Blaze.” Blaze grinned before looking over her shoulder, “Hey, Adam! Hurry up, slow poke!!” Rae looked behind Blaze to see a man with messy blonde hair, green eyes and a metal arm, and was wearing white and blue armour, was casually walking towards the two women. He gave Rae an acknowledging nod. As he did so, a dark blue and silver ghost appeared beside him, “I am Stormbringer. Adam is pleased to meet you. He has taken a vow of silence since his revival so I will interpret anything he wishes to say.”

“Nice to meet you!” Rae smiled. “Oi! Don’t forget about me!” An ice blue and orange Ghost appeared beside Blaze, “Hiya! I’m Firefly! Nice to meet ya!”

“Hello!” Rae grinned, “Aren’t you the friendliest little thing?”

“D’aww! I ain’t that cute!” Firefly bounced up and down happily. “What’s your Ghost’s name?” Blaze asked. “I just call him Ghost.” Rae shrugged as Ghost appeared beside her. “I prefer it as my name if I’m honest.” Ghost added. “Makes sense. Some Ghosts already have a name, but I gave Firefly hers.” Blaze replied, patting her Ghost on the head with her finger. “New friend!” Firefly cheered as she floated over to Ghost, “Hi new friend!”

“She’s very excitable.” Stormbringer informed Ghost, “I’m Stormbringer. It is nice to meet you, Ghost.”

“The pleasure is mine.”

“So, newbie. We were told by the Ikora that you’re our newest member.” Blaze began, “Nice tattoos by the way!”

“Oh, um…they’re not tattoos. They’re natural. It’s a long story.” Rae replied.

“Eh? I didn’t know humans get markings like that naturally.”

“I’m not human. I’m Paralian.”

“Pair of what now?”

“Paralian. I’m the last of my kind...I think. I died while trying to get to the Last City via the Cosmodrome. It’s a long story.”

“Well we don’t have time to unpack all that! We’re tasked with showing you around and getting you ready for the next mission! Let’s see if Banshee has any weapons you can use and then we’ll give you the tour, newbie!”

* * *

“And your place should be right arooooooouuuuund…ah! Here we go!” Blaze trotted down a corridor towards a door, “And I’m right across the way! So if you need anything, just let me know! Adam’s a few doors down.”

Adam gave a thumbs up to Rae. Rae opened the door and looked inside. It was a basic room. A bed, a side table with a lamp, a desk and chair, a bookcase, and a wardrobe. There was a door leading to a bathroom by the bed. “You should get some rest.” Ghost informed Rae, “We have to return to the Cosmodrome tomorrow.”

“Wha?! We just escaped that place!” Rae exclaimed. “I’ll explain tomorrow. Try and get some rest.” Ghost replied. “I’m with the lil’ guy on this one!” Blaze yawned, “Imma head to bed. See ya, Rae!” Adam waved goodbye as he walked down the hallway. “Goodnight guys!” Rae waved as she went into her room.

* * *

“There’s Adam!”

Rae strolled into the plaza where she was to meet up with Adam and Blaze. Adam was there but there was no sign of Blaze. “Morning Adam! Hey Stormbringer!” Rae waved to the two. Adam waved back with a friendly smile. “Good Morning, Rae.” Stormbringer greeted the Warlock. “Where’s Blaze and Firefly?” Rae asked. “Blaze has a habit of being late for meetups and training.” Stormbringer explained, “I swear she gets it from her Vanguard.”

“You mean Cayde?” Rae asked. Stormbringer nods, “Cayde is known for being more laid-back and not as serious as the other Vanguards. One time, Adam and I spotted him being dragged into the meeting room by Commander Zavala by the cloak after sneaking out to Spicy Ramen, which is a restaurant in the City.”

“The best restaurant may I add!”

The Guardians and Ghosts turned around to see Blaze casually strolling into the plaza with Firefly. “Hi all!” Firefly chimed in a happy tone. “Blaze, you are late. Again.” Stormbringer scolded. “Geez, lighten up! What’s the big deal anyway?” Blaze sighed. “Dunno. Ghost? You there?” Rae called. Ghost popped up beside her, “Always. So about today’s mission. It will be your first mission as a full fireteam. I was sent a message from Ikora’s Ghost, Ophiuchus. Ikora wants you to use this mission to learn how to work together as a team. As for the mission, we need to return to the Cosmodrome in Old Russia to retrieve some parts for the ship we found. I’ll explain more on the way there.”

“Alright. Let’s go then!”

* * *

“So, Ghostie. What’s the story?” Blaze asked. The three Guardians were somewhat crammed in the small spacecraft as it glided through the sky. “Don’t call me that.” Ghost glared at Blaze, “Anyway. We were lucky to find this ship. A Guardian can’t do much without one.”

“That’s true.” Stormbringer agreed, “We used to have our own ships…until two certain someones crashed their ships on the way back to the City while doing air tricks and we had to walk the rest of the way back!” Blaze just whistled to herself as she glanced at the ceiling. “As I was saying,” Ghost continued, “We need a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I know where we can find one. We survived the Fallen once, we can do it again.”

“Okay!” Blaze grinned, “Helmets on Fireteam…uh…I just realised we never chose a team name…sooo…anyone got any ideas?” The ship was silent for a moment as the Guardians and Ghosts just gave each other confused glances. “Well…” Rae spoke up, breaking the silence, “Paragon, the deity my tribe worshipped was usually associated with a dragon made out of light. And since us Guardians are Lightbearers…how about Paralight?”

“I mean…” Blaze began, “I would’ve gone with Blaze’s Hot-Shots. But that has a better ring to it!”

Adam nodded in agreement. “Alright. We’re here!” Ghost announced, “Get ready to land.”

* * *

“WHOOHOO!!!” Blaze cheered as she jumped behind a crate, landing beside Rae. “I told you not to run ahead of us! Why would you do that?!” Rae yelled over the gunfire as she briefly peeked out from behind the crate and fired a vortex grenade into the seemingly endless group of Fallen. Adam was behind another crate nearby, firing at the Fallen in an attempt to hold them back. “You guys were taking too long!” Blaze continued.

“Because we were working out a strategy to get the warp drive from the Fallen!”

“What strategy? We go in, shoot the baddies, get the warp drive, and leave!”

“It’s not that sim-!”

_***ROAR!!!*** _

The two Guardians’ argument was cut short by a loud roar coming from a hole in the wall across the room. “What is that thing?!” Rae exclaimed. “An Archon! Yes!!! I’ve always wanted to take down one of these guys!” Blaze cheered as she reloaded her hand cannon and leapt out of cover, “Time to be the hero!!!”

“Blaze!!” Rae called after the rowdy awoken but to no avail. “It is no use.” Stormbringer called from beside Adam, “There are two things Blaze is known for among the other Guardians: being the main source of trouble, and never listening to any sort of authority. The authority figure that usually gets through to her is Cayde, but sometimes she even won’t listen to him. It’s her way or the highway, as the saying goes.” Rae cursed under her breath as she ran out from behind the crate, “Adam, cover me!” Adam nodded in response as he tried to distract the Archon from Blaze. But the fiery Hunter wasn’t having it. “Hey! I’m your opponent, you ugly son of a-!”

“BLAZE, MOVE!!!” Rae lunged at Blaze, pushing her behind some rubble and pinning her to the ground. “Ack! What the heck was that for?! Get off!” Blaze growled. “No! Blaze I know you don’t like listening to others, and I’m sure you don’t want to listen to a ‘newbie’, but I’m not letting you get killed!”

“What’s he big deal?! Firefly can just revive me like she always does!”

“Have you noticed the giant monster of a Fallen?! What if Firefly gets damaged, what then?!”

Blaze suddenly stopped struggling as she turned her head to look at Firefly who was floating beside her. Blaze let out a sigh, “…what’s the plan?”

Rae looked over at Adam who was still trying to hold back the Archon, “Ok. Hunters are known to be stealthy, right? Adam and I will distract the Archon. While we do that, you sneak up behind it quietly. When we give the signal, you attack him from behind. That way we can beat the Archon without anyone getting killed…”

“And I can still get the winning blow!”

“Exactly!”

Blaze smirked, “Alright then. Let’s do it!!”

Rae got off Blaze and dashed to where Adam was and helped him distract the Archon while Blaze snuck by the Archon. “It’s almost low enough. Just a little longer!” Rae muttered, “Almost…almost…Blaze, now!!!”

Blaze whipped out her hand cannon and began firing at the Archon from behind. However…

_*click!*_

_*click, click, click!*_

From behind her helmet, the colour drained from Blaze’s face as the Archon turned to glare down at the Hunter, “Uhh, guys? I’m out of ammo!”

The Archon knocked Blaze off her feet with its free hands before pointing its gun right at her head. “Blaze!!” Rae cried out as she ran towards her teammate. Adam reached out his arm to try and stop the Warlock but to no avail. Rae leapt at the Archon; her left arm outstretched. Everything seemed to fall into slow motion. Rae felt a surge of arcane energy pulse through her arm as a sphere of energy appeared in her hand and began to grow bigger and bigger until…

***KA-BOOM!!!***

A bright purple light filled the room as a loud explosion sounded through the air. The light faded and Rae was lying face-first on the ground. Blaze was on the ground staring at where the Archon, who was slumped on the ground with void energy crackling across him. She dismissed her helmet and bushed back her hood, revealing an utterly shocked expression on her face, “Ok…I officially have a huge amount of respect for Warlocks…”

“T-thanks…” Rae groaned as she picked herself up off the ground, “I didn’t even know I could do that, to be honest.”

“That, I believe, was a Nova Bomb.” Ghost explained, appearing beside Rae, “All classes of Guardians have a unique super ability depending on their subclass. Since you are a Voidwalker Warlock, you’re super is the Nova Bomb.”

“He’s right.” Blaze agreed as she got to her feet, “Mine is called Golden Gun, which summons a flaming gun - awesome, I know - and Adam’s is Ward of Dawn which makes a huge bubble shield.”

Adam nodded in confirmation. “As interesting as everyone’s abilities are…” Stormbringer interrupted, “I believe we were looking for a warp drive. We should find it before more Fallen arrive.”

“Stormbringer is right. Let’s see…” Ghost hovered around the room for a second before darting to a corner, “Aha! Here it is! Let’s get back to the ship.”

“You got it!” Rae nodded. “Whoo! Fireteam Paralight, first mission complete!” Blaze cheered.

As the three Guardians approached their ship, Ghost appeared beside Rae, “Rae. I received a message from the Speaker. He wishes to see you when we return.”

“I…I’m not in trouble, am I?” Rae asked, nervously. “He didn’t say.” Ghost replied. “Good luck.” Blaze laughed.

* * *

Early that evening, Rae walked into the observatory tower. “Whoa…” Rae gasped in awe at the sight of the Traveller. “There was a time…when we were much more powerful...” A calm voice spoke from behind Rae. The Warlock turned to face the Speaker, who was descending down a set of steps, “But that was long ago. Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveller.” The Speaker motioned for Rae to follow him to the railing which overlooked the City and the Traveller, “You must have no end of questions, Guardian. In its dying breath, the Traveller created Ghosts, to seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon – Guardians, to protect us, and do what the Traveller itself no longer can.”

“I…hope you don’t mind me asking, but…what happened to it?” Rae asked. “I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago…” The Speaker began, walking alongside the railing as he spoke, “How the Traveller was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those stories have stopped. Now…the children are frightened anyway.” The Speaker turned to face Rae ad Ghost, “The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.”

“Its armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning.” Ghost added. The look of curiosity and confusion on Rae’s face was replaced with a look of worry, but quickly changed to a determined one, “What can I do?”

“You must push back the Darkness.” The Speaker replied, “Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond…join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely.” The Speaker turned and began to ascend back up the steps without another word. “I did…I’m sure of it.” Ghost reassured his Guardian as the two left the observatory, “We’re in this together now.”

* * *

As the two approached the Plaza, Ghost made a little beeping noise, “Incoming audio message from Blaze.” Blaze’s voice started playing from Ghost:

“Hey, newbie!”

“Hey, Rae!”

“Cayde, shh! Yo, meet us in the City! We’re eatin’ out at Spicy Ramen to celebrate our first ever mission success! Cayde’s buyin’!”

“Now hold on, I didn’t-!”

“Seeyasoonbuddybye!”

The audio ended with a beep. “I guess we’re having ramen tonight.” Rae shrugged.

“Well, you are. I can’t eat.”

* * *

“Yeah! Spicy Ramen time!”

Blaze dug straight into her bowl as the group of Guardians sat at Spicy Ramen. “Ugh! Blaze, can you please not be so sloppy? You nearly got sauce on me!” Stormbringer scolded. “Oh relax! Ghosts are waterproof, right?” Blaze replied, swallowing a mouth full of noodles. “They aren’t sauce-proof! Plus, do you know how hard it is to get rid of the smell?”

_*Plop!*_

“Gah! Cayde!!”

Cayde had plopped a few noodles on top of Stormbringer, who was clearly not amused. “Nice wig, Storm.” Cayde chuckled. “Lighten up a bit, Storm!” Sundance, Cayde’s Ghost, laughed. “Yeah! We’re celebrating, y’know!” Firefly agreed. “I love how Stormbringer is the only one of our Ghost’s that isn’t like his Guardian!” Blaze laughed, “Cayde and Sundance are mischievous and carefree, Firefly and I are awesome and fun, Rae and Ghost are huge stick-in-the-muds…”

“HEY!” Rae and Ghost yelled in unison. “But Adam and Stormbringer…” Blaze continued, “Well Adam’s pretty much a big teddy bear and is friendly to everyone, while Stormbringer’s all serious and can’t take a joke to save his life.”

“Blaisel. I appreciate you as a teammate, but you are incredibly annoying.” Stormbringer glared at Blaze. “Well, duh! I’ve had to spend the past few weeks with you, so of course I got it from you!” Blaze smirked. “Oh, shots are being fired at Spicy Ramen! Someone call the Vanguard!” Sundance laughed. “I don’t thing even Zavala could block those verbal bullets.” Cayde chuckled.

“By the way, been meaning to ask ya…” Blaze piped up, “How do you know so much of your past, Rae? Usually it’s pretty rare for Guardians to even have a few of their memories, let alone the amount you have.”

“You don’t have any of yours?” Rae asked. “Nope. And I don’t really care about my past. Any regrets that may have held me down are out the window. So I have nothing holding me back. But this ain’t about me, back to how you remember your past.” Blaze shrugged as she took another mouthful of noodles.

“Well, when Ghost revived my, I found a journal that had a symbol identical to the one on my clothes. And all of the stuff written in it felt familiar. So I was able to piece together some of my past through it. But it only goes up to a couple of years before I died. So anything past that is blank.”

“Cuhd az uh juhnuh tu!” Blaze said with her mouth full, “Uh, hod uhn…*gulp!* Cayde has a journal too!”

“It’s a mystery why people call you the gossip machine.” Cayde rolled his optics. “What can I say? I get it from my Vanguard.” Blaze grinned. Cayde gasped dramatically, “Blaze, I’m hurt! I would never say something like Zavala likes knitting in his spare time.”

“Wait, really?” Rae raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wouldn't take him for the knitting type."

“Oh, oh! Do the voice!” Sundance bounced up and down in the air. Cayde let out a loud ahem and began speaking in a deep tone, identical to Zavala’s, “Guardian. I am Zavala. I am very strict, and I hate smiling. Hunters are way better than Titans. War. Poetry. Knitting.”

Rae burst out laughing, “Oh my Paragon, that’s perfect!”

The rest of the evening was spent chatting, celebrating, and recounting the highlights of the last mission. Despite only being there for a little over a day, Rae was already feeling at home in the Last City. Little did she realise that her little mismatched team of Guardians would be the ones to save the universe…

_…eventually._

_End of Pilot._


End file.
